


壬世（上）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Summary: 古代abo原设ooc预警有cp洁癖勿入大尺度、重口 慎入设定乾元=alpha  中庸=beta  坤泽=omega信引=信息素  止情散=抑制剂架空背景
Relationships: 璇慧/奶璇
Kudos: 13





	壬世（上）

燕王妃胡氏怀孕了，这涿郡段王爷家可算是有后了。燕老王爷乃大幽国的开国功臣，异姓王爷，与当今圣上出生入死，情同手足，在乱世之中打下了这一方宝地。老来得一女，尚在襁褓中，燕老王爷就又上了战场，没想这次却是有去无回，战死沙场，马革裹尸。哀讯传来，伉俪情深的燕老太妃那是一病不起，没多久就一命呜呼了。可怜小世子无父无母，虽承袭了王爷的爵位，一生荣华富贵，锦衣玉食，却也不能在父母膝下承欢了。

圣上纵然是疼爱这个小侄女，燕老王爷一死，朝野之中暗潮涌动，涿郡这块地广物丰的肥肉，人人都想割一块下来，边疆动乱，圣上也是分身乏术。只能暂时交于燕王爷府的幕僚胡老将军抚养，这胡老将军乃段老王爷的至交，忠心耿耿的部下，圣上也才敢放心交给他。

涿郡也暂时交给胡老将军管辖，待小王爷成年后再由其执掌。

"晓慧，你现在有孕在身了，可不能再像小时候那样上蹿下跳了，段老王爷家的香火可算是续上了。"

年迈的老父亲激动地抓着燕王妃胡晓慧的手，差点就要老泪纵横了。胡晓慧的身子很虚弱，大夫说她已经有一个多月的身孕了。牵强地扯出一个微笑，为了不让父亲看出异样，在一旁的燕王爷段艺璇也配合着从僵硬的脸上露出妻子有孕的喜悦。

细细叮嘱一番后，天色已晚，父亲才肯离去了。

燕王妃胡氏嫁给小燕王有三年了，按理说人丁稀薄的段家应该抓紧多添些人丁，可三年过去了，胡晓慧的肚子还是一点动静没有，这一次可算是得来全不费工夫了。

"段艺璇..."

"还可以打掉的吧。"

段艺璇脱去外衣爬上了床。胡晓慧趴在了自己怀里，阴郁的氛围自一个多月前就笼罩在了两人之间。

胡晓慧刚出生的时候，才三岁的段艺璇屁颠屁颠跑过来看她的这个小妹妹，胡老将军说她就是自己以后的妻子。虽然不知道妻子是什么意思，但只要知道是自己的，那就要好生保护起来，除了她谁也不能碰。

"对不起..."

说着，胡晓慧就哭了起来。一个多月前大幽国圣上寿辰举行了一场盛大的晚宴，宴请各国。在宴会上，列国之首的帝国太子费沁源盯上了自己。贪玩好色的小太子趁着酒醉，一路尾随提前退席的胡晓慧。在王宫花园的凉亭下，胡晓慧被费沁源凌辱了...

"姐姐，你好漂亮。"

费沁源的腰带散开了，挺立的阳根支棱起了小帐篷。胡晓慧身边的侍女已经让她叫人给支开了。现在就她们两个人了，胡晓慧被逼到了凉亭的角落。

"姐姐你不要这样，让我来疼疼你吧。"

胡晓慧惊恐地要推开扑过来的费沁源，却被反手抱住。胡晓慧挣脱不开一身酒气的费沁源，吓得眼泪直流。

"救命啊！救..."

胡晓慧的嘴被费沁源用嘴堵住了。坚挺的肉棒顶上了自己的小腹。费沁源的手揉搓起自己的两坨肉球。紧闭的牙关引起了小太子的不满，胡晓慧的下颚被掐住了，前行攻入舌关。胡晓慧无力地拍打着费沁源的后背。

越是反抗就越勾起了太子爷的兴趣。扒下亵裤，抓住胡晓慧的一只手放在了上面。一摸到顶端湿润的液体，胡晓慧的手就缩回去了。

"姐姐，你看你都让我湿了。"

"你说你该怎么补偿我呢？"

费沁源勾搭漂亮姐姐的话术一套一套的，胡晓慧一套也不吃。费沁源更来劲了。粗暴扯下她的下衣，掰开她的双腿欣赏着含苞待放的小花。胡晓慧百般挣扎着也无法阻止费沁源对自己的暴行。

"姐姐，你下面好美啊。"

费沁源鼻尖呼出的热气碰洒在稚嫩的花瓣上。胡晓慧感到了莫大的耻辱，但是下面还是不可避免地起了反应。

"不要..."

胡晓慧想被电击一样猛的夹紧了双腿，尚为处子的她哪受得了这般的刺激。

"不要吗？姐姐，可是你下面都湿了啊。"

身下的那人伸出舌尖舔舐着花液，胡晓慧也不想呼救了，偌大的耻辱感将她的整个身子淹没。费沁源扶着下身的阳具，借着酒力莽莽撞撞顶开了胡晓慧湿润的花瓣，进入拥挤的甬道，肉壁紧紧摩擦着阳根表面上凹凸不平的褶皱，巨龙残暴地撕捅破了处女贞洁的瓣膜。费沁源一个挺身，这阳根全部没入了其中，龙头能感受到紧闭的花心有多紧，费沁源急不可耐的想要撞开了，于是她的腰身剧烈抽动起来。费沁源显然有些心急了，平常可没有性子这么烈的美人供她欺辱。

从突然进入的疼痛还没缓过来，胡晓慧的下身就要承受一波又一波猛烈的撞击，一下比一下更深，更用力。"...嗯...嗯...啊..."健壮的肉根很快就带给了撕裂的下身羞耻的快感。坤泽的本能让胡晓慧释放起了信引。

"姐姐，没想到你这么骚啊？不知道被段艺璇看到了，会怎样。"

费沁源细嗅这空气中淡淡的冰糖葫芦的味道，掰起了胡晓慧的腿，自己的一只腿跨了过去，两人的双腿交叉，体液混杂的花瓣没有了任何遮挡，费沁源直勾勾地望着这片隐秘的城池。胡晓慧脆弱的自尊心在费沁源提起段艺璇姓名的那一刻土崩瓦解。

紧贴着小腹的龙头再一下插入了胡晓慧体内，肉体激烈抖动着，在体内的棒子一下一下搅动着她烂得稀碎的尊严。头上的发钗不知什么时候掉了下来，段艺璇临行前给自己戴上的。会给坤泽梳妆的乾元一定很爱那个坤泽的，何况是一个王爷。一旁小丫鬟窃窃私语的声音传到胡晓慧耳朵里别提有多高兴了。

胡晓慧双目无神，似是在逃避着。费沁源不停抽插着，发出着享受的嚎叫。她抓着自己腿的手突然一紧，肉棒也停了下来。

"姐姐...我...要来了..."

说着一阵阵温热的液体就不受控从体内喷涌而出攻向了要被撞坏了的花心。发泄完浑身舒畅的费沁源才把龙根慢悠悠拔出来了。

段艺璇赶到时，只见那小太子还意犹未尽把东西往胡晓慧嘴里塞。

"费沁源！"

"谁给你的胆子直呼本太子大名啊？"

段艺璇这一嗓子吼得费沁源脑瓜子疼，兴致也没了。段艺璇她认得，就一小王爷，就算把王妃玩死了，她也不能从自己这讨个说法。

没想到这太子爷刚提溜上裤腰带就被怒气冲冲的段艺璇打了一耳光子，她这酒是醒了大半，嘴角都给打出血来了。衣衫不整的燕王妃失魂落魄，一动也不动地躺在那。段艺璇匆忙将她身上的衣物穿戴好，鲜血顺着大腿内侧流下。

"段艺璇，你敢打我？"

嚣张跋扈惯了的小太子突然挨了这一道，心里多少有点不平衡，正要发作，却被段艺璇瞪了一眼，要把她四分五裂拆食入腹的眼神着实是惊到这位太子爷了，可从来可没有人敢用这样的眼神看着她。

"她把我弄脏了，我不得叫她弄干净啊？上面还有血的，多脏啊。"

段艺璇的脸色青一下紫一下的，半醉半醒的费沁源突然想到了哪里不对劲。

"哦，她还是个处啊，我就说怎么那么紧..."

费沁源眼珠子一转，看着地上那对恩爱的妻妻，顽劣的太子爷好像知道了什么不得了的事啊。

"段艺璇，你硬不起来啊？"

小太子颇为肯定，语气带着赤裸裸的嘲讽。段艺璇脸上愤怒悲伤的情绪一下子消失了，面无表情的。

"诶，段艺璇你想干嘛？"

费沁源后退了几步，段艺璇抱起了胡晓慧向她一步一步走进。天不怕地不怕的小太子自然也不把这个小王爷放在眼里，要是段艺璇敢对她做什么，她们大秦国还怕这个小小的幽国。

"回去吧。"

窝在段艺璇怀里的胡晓慧说话了，她今天丢的脸已经够多了，自己的心上人也被羞辱了一番，事情闹大了，段艺璇的脸往拿搁啊。

"我要回家..."

拽住段艺璇的衣领，胡晓慧看得到段艺璇的愤怒。胡晓慧心疼这样的段艺璇。费沁源戳到的是她们一直以来的痛处。

胡晓慧每次发情的时候，段艺璇给自己喂完药只能抱着自己给予一些微不足道的安抚。坏掉的腺体也发不出任何的气息。 段艺璇和胡晓慧越长越大了，两人青梅竹马天生一对。可是从段艺璇分化后，这美好的一切就有了变数。在同龄人那里，段艺璇第一次看到了挺拔的阳具。段艺璇作为乾元没有发情期，那玩意长得是没什么问题，可是到此也没了下文。死气沉沉的阳根任段艺璇撸多少遍都没有反应。

胡晓慧分化没多久，她们俩就成亲了，洞房花烛夜。迟迟未动的段艺璇印证了胡晓慧的猜测。她分化那天，拉住了要去拿药的段艺璇，她分化成坤泽了，段艺璇这个乾元没有理由排斥自己吧。前戏做到一半，段艺璇还是走了。胡晓慧气得一连好几天都没理她。

段艺璇并没有打算欺瞒胡晓慧这个彼此心照不宣的秘密，胡晓慧懊恼自己的不懂事，段艺璇也在自责着。身上的衣物已经褪去，段艺璇的那里却还是垂头丧气的。胡晓慧怎么哄也哄不好难过的段艺璇了。新婚之夜，段艺璇心事重重，并没有想象中的那样美好。胡晓慧的身子她怎么会不想要，抚摸着洁白的皮肤，指尖一路游走到密林，她尚显羞涩地张开双腿，等待着自己的进入。可软趴趴的那里，段艺璇塞不进去的，一到湿漉漉的洞穴口就滑了下来。

"段艺璇，这附近可不是没人。"

太子爷还是一副吊儿郎当的样子。虽然她也知道自己貌似惹下一个不小的麻烦。

"我先走了，时间不早了。"

费沁源回去的时候晚宴已到了尾声。在大臣们的目送下，费沁源大摇大摆地回到了歇脚的驿站。

段艺璇带胡晓慧回了涿郡，在这以后胡晓慧忍受不了屈辱自缢过，还是段艺璇及时发现给救下来的。

"没关系的..."

段艺璇知道无论如何胡晓慧都会在意的，这永远成了两人心上的一道疤。胡晓慧怀孕了无疑是把这道还没消失的疤给掀开了。这一夜胡晓慧失眠了，从那以后她也没个安稳觉的。只是为了不让段艺璇担心也要把眼睛闭上骗过去。

段小王爷承袭了其父骁勇善战的本事，又分化成了身强体壮的乾元，在年轻一代中是翘楚，自然受圣上器重。如今边疆又有外敌侵扰，想必她和胡晓慧也没什么时间可以在一起的了。

这天有一鬼士途经此地，号称百病可医，天命可算，五行八卦无所不通，一听说有这大能在城南口摆摊，涿郡百姓纷纷前往去看个究竟。

"这是做什么？"

骑在马上的段艺璇刚带着护卫军从城外巡逻回来，就看到有大批群众聚集于此。打听了一下才知道是有一个本领高超的鬼士。怕百姓受蒙骗，段艺璇就派了几个头脑灵光的手下去一探究竟。

"禀报殿下，那位先生算命是真的准，连我早上吃了几碗面都算出来了。"

"哦？"

"吃吃吃，你就想着吃。殿下，那位先生想请你过去看看，还说只能你一个人过去。"

"有意思，我这就去会会。"

段艺璇翻身下了马，一往鬼士那个方向走去就看到了大批的人群向四面八方散去了。

百姓见到燕王爷过来了，虽授意免行礼但也还是主动避开了一条通道。

"王爷您来了啊？"

坐在摊前可以看到桌案上画着众多看不懂的奇异符号，眼前那人头上戴着顶斗笠，嘴边有两撇白须，有着乾元的气息。看上去平平无奇和一般老道士别无二致，只不过眼睛那戴着两个黑色的圆片，遮住了双眼，在大幽国段艺璇可没见过这样的精巧物件。

"先生叫我来所为何事？"

"王爷您既然愿意前来，想必是被那事困扰了很久了吧。"

"那你可有解？"

稍顿了一下，段艺璇的嘴角扬起了弧度。要是这鬼士真有那本事，又不能为她所用，留不得的。

"王爷相信老夫吗？"

"那要看先生的本事了。"

察觉到了自己的不信任那老道也不慌，从兜里掏出了一张白纸条，提笔一挥，细弱蚊蝇的墨字呈现在了段艺璇眼前，"壬世"二字乍看不明其意，这要读来问题可大了。"人事"，段艺璇的微笑凝固在了脸上。

"老道你想说什么？"

"王爷，隔墙有耳，可否进贵府再仔细聊聊。"

段王爷有点生气了，用同音词难免有点戏弄的意思在里面。她也不想因此得罪自己以后的主公，现在涿郡城已经混入了不少王都的奸细。那张纸条要是销毁不当就出事了，写成这样也留有个余地。

"敢问先生姓名，涿郡燕王府段氏有请了。"

段艺璇拱手作揖，这样的良才可以为她所用是再好不过了。

"鄙姓刘，名姝贤，小字葆。"

段艺璇为这隐疾私下里找过几个大夫，但最终都未果，那几个大夫在此之后也不知所踪，去了哪也没人知道。

"不能人事这问题可大可小，对恩爱的殿下和王妃来说是算不了什么的。"

"可是最近王妃怀孕了。"

"废话少说。"

刘姝贤这话难免冒犯，为了博得段艺璇的信任，老刘顶着头上冒出的冷汗也要拼了。

"我可以助殿下龙头雄起，也可以帮殿下报这辱妻之仇。"

"为什么？"

听起来是再好不过的了，不过这恩惠哪有莫名的。

"我能通晓过去和未来所有的一切，我且不说更长远的，这大幽国下一任的皇帝正是殿下。"

"你是说我要抢了我妹妹苏杉杉的位子？"

段艺璇自然是不信，大幽国国力正盛，圣上虽然迟暮，但也有一才智无双的皇太女苏杉杉做继任。苏杉杉和自己没有血缘关系，但是情同姐妹。幼时苏杉杉到过涿郡一起玩闹过一阵，段艺璇很喜欢这个妹妹，胡晓慧还吃醋到在角落里咬手绢。长大些还和苏杉杉一起在军营里历练过。

苏杉杉分化成了坤泽，纵使有不少大臣反对，圣上也没有要废储的意愿，而是更加重用起了段艺璇，想借她来守护这个皇位的用意在明显不过了。再者说有一份情义在，无论怎样段艺璇都会保护好她的这个妹妹的。

"话已至此，无需多言，天机不可泄露。还望殿下荣登大宝时，不要忘了老夫啊。"

"先生，我看你一口一个老夫的，年纪其实也跟我差不多吧？你胡子歪了。"

刘姝贤赶紧摸了摸她的胡须，还真歪了。这胡子怎么那么塑料呢。

"还是殿下聪慧，一眼就看穿了。"

这拍马屁的功夫倒是很有她手下的样子。行头打扮的是挺像的，但活到六七十了腿脚还那么利索的老先生真的少见。多半是为了让自己看起来更可信一点吧。

刘姝贤卸完妆后也是一个白白净净的小乾元，以后跟在自己身边估计会被认为是自己的娈童吧。

段艺璇看着也像，脱下外衣，刘姝贤解下了自己的亵裤。从随身携带的针灸包里拿出银针，施以针灸之法，镇住其经络穴道，回复阳气，振其雄风。

胡晓慧喝了堕胎药，流了很多血。段艺璇吓坏了，胡晓慧的反应比预想中的还要剧烈。

"殿下，王妃并无大碍，只是出血量大了点，要好好补补了。"

在帐外候着的刘姝贤听着段艺璇传来的消息判断胡晓慧的情况。一到晚上，燕王府里段艺璇和胡晓慧居住的周边是不允许有除了燕王以外的乾元的。

这大半夜还在睡觉呢就被叫过去。刘姝贤来的时候还碰上了几个偷嘴的丫鬟，看到自己去的方向两两之间相视一笑。刘姝贤不是很懂她们在笑什么。

"这叫没事啊？"

段艺璇不耐烦了起来。胡晓慧疼得整张脸都扭曲了。擦干净下面，染红了一脸盆子的血。

"王爷，您别急，熬过这一阵子就不疼了。"

刘姝贤说的一阵子还真就一阵子。

"晓慧..."

"...你也...别冲先生撒气了..."

汗水沾湿的发髻紧紧贴在了胡晓慧白皙的脸上，痛觉消散后，她自是舒畅了不少。

"殿下，您还是不够心狠啊。"

刘姝贤从血污堆里翻找了一遍，大秦国皇室的血脉可不能就这样白白浪费了。刘姝贤多次劝说过段艺璇留下这个孩子，忍这一时，也不要紧的，可这王爷还是太过疼爱自己的王妃了。

"你拿这东西作甚？"

"自有用处，殿下就不必多问了。"

刘姝贤的手掌心上躺着血淋淋的一块小肉，王妃不愿意生，她也有别的办法。

胡晓慧小产的消息没多久就传到了胡老将军耳朵里，刘姝贤忽悠了一顿这事也就草草了了。胡晓慧怀孕的消息没什么人知道，这头一回自当谨慎些，知道的人越少越好。这胡老将军只怨小时候胡晓慧掉进过寒潭自己一时疏忽身子没给养好，染上了这阴寒的体质，难受孕又容易滑胎。

"殿下，你说这可怎么办啊？段家不能无后啊。"

意气风发、年少恣意的段王爷在涿郡城中就有不少坤泽的倾慕，即使在朝野也有不少高官家有结亲的意愿。然而，段艺璇只有胡晓慧这一位正室。段艺璇的用情至深叫人怎么不嫉妒这位受独宠的王妃。

"将军不必担忧，另立几位妾室又不是不可。"

刘姝贤被段艺璇瞪了一眼，她这主公可真和自己犯冲。

"王爷，这位书童说的有道理，你不能再任性了。"

她长得就那么像书童了，刘姝贤暗想。她的身份现在还没公开，被当成书童能少些关注也不错。但那老将军看自己的眼神怎么有点怪怪的。

"有这龙阳之癖玩玩就行了，千万不能误了要紧事啊。"

胡老将军的声线突然压低了，用着教育的口吻说着。

这...是在说她吗？刘姝贤瞬间石化。

"将军，你放心，纳妾之事我会早日操办起来的。"

段艺璇脸上泛起一抹笑意，刘姝贤现在这窘迫的模样真叫人舒心。刘姝贤平日和自己形影不离，大半夜还进过自己房里，这不叫人误会也难。

"这龙阳之癖我当然只是玩玩了。"

谁要和你玩了！你说清楚！暴躁老刘此刻十分不爽，她才不搞基呢。

老将军离去后，段艺璇装模作样掐了下刘姝贤的屁股，可给老刘吓到跳了起来。

"段艺璇你想干嘛！"

刘姝贤急到都喊起段艺璇的大名了，双手捂在了自己的胸前，又看到段艺璇一直盯着自己下面看...她不会真有这爱好吧...一向淡定的老刘此时也不知道为什么慌张了起来。

"叫你多嘴，纳妾是不是，小书童我看你就不错啊，还有你叫我什么？"

段艺璇突如其来的威严才是最可怕的。森严的礼教绝对不允许刘姝贤逾矩一步，她早该知道的。就算段艺璇真想玩她，她也要乖乖把裤子脱了。入这凡世，就要守这世间的规矩。

"殿下，息怒，恕小人不敬之罪，这纳妾也并非不可，合适的人选更能助殿下一臂之力。"

段艺璇的大名刘姝贤在段艺璇身边这些日子也就听胡晓慧叫过。帝王最是无情，段艺璇有这品性也是没错的，刘姝贤折阳寿算来的卦从来都准的。

"这么说，先生心里是早就有筹划了。"

她还有什么不能算的，总是一副稳操胜券的样子。刚才能露出那般慌张的神情也是头一回见。段艺璇还瞥到了刘姝贤的耳尖泛起了一抹粉红，这先生不会真对她有意思吧？


End file.
